Hunger
by Mrs. Raditz'n'Nappa
Summary: Goku gets Vegeta to stall Chichi while he makes her a surprise. Will Goku get it finished before she catches on, or will he get hit with that frying pan? Lemon. you have been warned. Probably sucks though. M for what I already told you.


_AN: I have been wanting to write my first (official) lemon, and I believe that this is the perfect time to do so._

* * *

><p>"How much longer is this going to take, Kakarot?" Vegeta hissed. He was currently hiding from the yelling monster that was called Chichi. Chichi, at the moment, was a <em>very <em>irritable woman. "Your wife is about to burn my house down!"

"Come out, Vegeta! I wont hurt you!" Goku heard his wife say in the background. The Saiyan could tell that his wife was using her artificial calm voice, and that she was planning something very sinister.

"Just for awhile longer! Gohan and I are hurrying as fast as we can! Please!" Goku begged from his side of the phone.

"I've got it fa-OOF!" Gohan smacked right into his father, dropping the box of which held the food for the night right onto the shorter Saiyan's foot.

"OWW!" Goku yelped, jumping up and down. "That hurt!" the pain went away quickly.

"Sorry, dad. I got the food." they surveyed the room. The contents of the box, which had been fresh fish that Gohan had caught, were scattered all about the floor.

"Well, Vegeta, make that more than a while longer. Just had an accident with the fish!" the full Saiyan said, flinching.

"I swear, Kakarot, if you aren't done by nine sharp, I will murder you. And then I will murder your wife. Got that?" said an angry Vegeta, hearing the footsteps drew closer.

"Just come out, Vegeta, I promise I won't do anything." Chichi beckoned again, voice too close for the prince's liking. "All I'm going to do is give you a high five." she paused. "In the face." she laughed evilly. "With my frying pan."

Goku shuddered. There was nothing like Chichi when she was mad. "I'll get done as fast as I can. Good luck!"

"You better." Vegeta growled before the line went dead. He smashed the phone, the bits crumbling to the ground. _"Why did I even agree to this?"_

* * *

><p>"Come on, dad! I just caught those again!" said an exasperated Gohan, who was looking at the pile of fish that had been recently caught, lying on the ground.<p>

It was only thirty minutes later, and they had about three hours left until all hell was going to break loose.

From Vegeta or Chichi, the world would never know. It was all a game of stamina.

Goku didn't want to find out though. "Sorry, Gohan! I didn't know that you were walking through the door!" he said, rubbing the back of his neck in a total Goku-like way.

"Are you serious?" Gohan asked, cocking an eyebrow. What was wrong with him? Maybe the world would end by the pure stupidity of Son Goku.

"What?" he seriously looked confused.

"I had literally just called to you that I was at the door with the food. What were you doing?" Gohan was a bit nervous to hear the answer that would come out of his father's mouth.

The short Saiyan blushed, rubbing harder. His mind flitted back.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>He was thinking of what was to happen later. He sighed.<em>

_A hand slipped down his chest._

_What he was going to do._

_His hand slid lower, down his stomach._

_How he was going to do it._

_The Saiyan let out a huff of air, his member hardening. His hand reached it's destination._

_"DAD! I'm at the door with the food!" Gohan called out._

_Goku perked at the mention of food. In his mind, that was all that was said._

_He forgot what he was doing, his hand slipping out of his pants. He sprang into action, flying towards the door._

_Before he could stop, he rammed right into his son, making the box drop again, its contents flying out._

* * *

><p>"Nothing." he clipped, looking at the floor.<p>

The son could only look at his father with a look of distrust.

When the silence went on, Goku just had to look up. He saw the expression gracing his sons face. "What?"

"Dad, did you try to eat the candles again?" said Gohan, sounding concerned.

"What? No!" Goku cringed at the memory. "I learned from last time!" a distant look settled into his fine features. "Even though they smell like apples..." the memory of the bitter taste left him cringing again, the said sense appearing in his mouth again. "They taste nothing like the real thing!"

Gohan shook his head, turning around. "I'm just going to go fish again. Don't forget to set the other things up!" he called, flying off.

Goku sighed, mind wandering back to his earlier events, shrugging. "Come on! Let's get this done. Don't want the world to end."

* * *

><p>"WOMAN! Leave me alone!" Vegeta shouted, turning a corner. The chase had commenced, and true to her word, Chichi was coming at him with a frying pan.<p>

It had been about two hours, and Goku hadn't called. _"One more hour, and I get to blast you and this harp of your into oblivion."_

"You expect me to leave you alone when you are the one to bring me here?" Chichi cackled, speeding up.

"It wasn't my idea!" he yelled back.

All of a sudden, he didn't sense the woman coming after him. He looked behind him cautiously to see her standing there, a dumbstruck look on her face. It also showed that she was thinking. He stopped, facing her. "What is it, harpy?"

"I should have known this wasn't your idea!" Chichi deadpanned.

"What are you trying to say?" said a very irritated Vegeta.

"This plan, was it for you to just drag me here and let me free?" she asked, looking up.

"Yeah..." he was unsure of what to do.

"It's the most unplanned idea ever!" she shouted, outraged. "It was Goku who came up with this plan, isn't it?"

"What makes you think that?" Vegeta asked, mad that she thought this wasn't his plan. "I-"

"I would stop right there, Vegeta." Chichi warned, wagging her finger. He stopped. "You would make a much smarter plan than this."

The Saiyan prince huffed, crossing his arms. "You are right."

"I could have just left, and you wouldn't have minded. He didn't think of that." she continued Her gears were shifting. "What is that lug doing that made him get you to take me away?"

He didn't say anything. He wouldn't break his promise. Saiyans never break their promises.

"You better tell me, or by Dende, I will _cut _your penis off with a _butter knife!" _she growled, stepping up to him. _  
><em>

He stepped back, blushing. Why was he scared of a human woman? "Not saying. You're going to have to find out for yourself. Go. He should be waiting for you." said the man, turning to walk away.

"Oh, I will!" he heard the woman say. "And he won't be able to take a piss for days."

Vegeta shuddered, for once in his life wishing Kakarot luck. He was sure going to need it if he wasn't done.

* * *

><p>"We're done!" Goku applauded, taking in their handiwork.<p>

Gohan beamed. "Yep. Great job, if I do say so myself!" he said, turning to his father. He slapped him on the back.

"And with thirty minutes to spare. I better go call Vegeta to tell him that Chichi can come home." Goku sighed. He walked over to where the phone sat and dialed some numbers.

"I will be getting home now, dad. See ya!" Gohan waved, seeing his father nod, telling him it was okay. He flew off, happy to be able to go home.

The ringing only went on for two rounds before Vegeta picked up.

"Hey, Vegeta, she can come home now." he announced, clapping.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but she's already heading your way, Kakarot." said the prince.

Goku felt his heart skip a beat. "What! Why?"

"She found out. Better brace yourself. Bye!" and the line went dead.

"Shit!" Goku panicked, running outside. "Chichi is going to be pissed!" he looked down, pouting. "Damn party pooper."

"SON GOKU!" he flinched as he heard his wife. "What THE HELL do YOU THINK YOU'RE doing?"

"Chichi! You're back!" he answered with a slight pout in his voice.

"You better make this good, or you will be without my cooking for a month!" she seethed, jumping out of her car.

"It is!" he made a dash for it when he saw her frying pan come out.

"GOKU!"

He ran into the house, and was backed up into a wall. He gulped, clenching his eyes shut. When the hit never came, he let himself peek a look. The Saiyan smiled when he saw the look of pure awe on his wifes face. "Is it?" he felt smug.

She didn't answer. Not hearing him, she looked around. The place was decked out in apple scented candles, and was low in light. Fish was made, and was sitting on a table set for two. It sat in the middle of more food that smelled delicious. Her stomach growled. She looked back at her husband when she felt his elbow her.

The sharp pain elicited a loud "Ouch!" and a "Sorry." followed after.

"Goku..." said Chichi in a breathless whisper. Her eyes locked onto his, which was full of love.

"Chichi..." he followed, wrapping an arm around her slim waist, pulling her close. He touched his lips softly to hers lightly, making her moan. She turned into liquid beneath his warm kiss. When he felt her give in to him, he pulled back, letting her go.

She felt cold. "Why did you stop?" she asked, eyes wide.

He smiled softly. "To eat, darling."

"Shall we eat then?" she really didn't wait for an answer and made her way to the table to sit. Goku pulled the chair out for her, making her smile. "I can't wait to dig in! Smells swell!" a thought was brought into her mind. "Who cooked this?"

Goku blushed, knowing that the question was inevitable. He was horrible at cooking, and everybody knew that. Why do you think that Chichi cooked so much, and so good at that? Only to please her husband, of course! "Gohan. He helped me with all of this."

"So Gohan was in this too, huh. Well, that's my Gohan!" she lifted herself up to peck him on the lips before returning to the food.

"Yes. That's _our _Gohan." he went to sit in his chair.

Chichi picked up her fork, stabbing at a piece of chicken, putting it in her mouth. She moaned. "So goooood..."

Goku stared at her, captivated by her moves and sounds. He was so enthralled by her that he didn't notice that she was talking to him. The way that she smiled, her cheeks reddening slightly. The way that her chest rose and fell with every soft breath she took.

"Goku! You listening to me?" that snapped him out of his reverie.

"Hm?" was all he could say. She was looking at him now with a look of concern.

"Why aren't you eating?" She inquired, cocking her head to the side.

It made his pants tighten. He didn't feel hungry for food at the moment. "I'm not hungry."

"What? Do we need to take you to the doctor?" her question couldn't be considered one because she knew what he meant. She could see it in his eyes. The dark orbs were looking her over hungrily. The thought made her core ache. Her panties started to dampen.

"I'm hungry for you." he said seductively, rising from his spot.

She had a mini orgasm before he swept her up, devouring her lips hungrily. He could feel her heart speed up with every deepen he made with the kiss.

She hummed, kissing him with just as much passion. Hands roamed everywhere she could get them from her vantage. His chest was rock solid, and she loved that.

"I have to get you to bed." he growled, making her shiver in delight.

"Too far. Against the wall!" she begged.

He smelled her arousal, which smelled like honey. He grew mindless as he tore off every article of clothing on both himself and his wife's body. His body craved hers. It was a primal need.

"Now!" she moaned as she was shoved against the wall roughly. Arching, she left every inch of her long languid body pushed against his solid one, the feeling giving her a high.

He complied, not able to control himself any longer. He plunged into her, getting more excited at the sound of her cry of pleasure. He pulled out of her wet cavern, only to thrust back in. He started a slow pace.

"More! UH, Goku! FASTER! HARDER!" she plead, meeting every one of his thrusts with her own, crying out as he his her sweet spot with every pump. He went faster and harder until she couldn't speak. The only thing to come out of her mouth was cries of ecstasy. He felt his balls tighten, but held on a bit longer. He wanted her to go first.

It wasn't very long until she came all over him, him following after.

His head fell down to her shoulder as the high slowly faded. Both were breathing hard and sweat dusted their skin.

Goku kissed the exposed neck, his mate arching it for him to gain better access. "Mm." she moaned.

He felt himself harden again. "i have to take you again. This time, my way." he whispered, brushing a light kiss across her collarbone.

"Sounds alright to me..." she moaned, clinging to him. He made his way to their bedroom, lying her on the bed gently.

Her hair had came loose during their heated round of sex, and the dark hair now fanned around her, a deep contrast to her pale skin.

He descended upon her, kissing her neck, licking and knicking it along the way. He traveled lower, down her tummy and closer to her womanhood.

She whimpered, clutching the bedsheets.

He finally reached his destination, kissing around her arousal. She hissed and bucked, arching up and off the bed. "Come on, Gok-" she let out a gasp as Goku flicked her clit with his tongue. He soon started to lick in and out of her, nibbling her clit, earning more heated sounds. She grabbed his ebony hair and pulled him closer. He took more until she tensed around him, her orgasm spilling across his face.

He licked it with a hunger, enjoying the honey taste. Now, it was time for him to be fulfilled. He rose back up, trailing kisses before he kissed her mouth. She loved how she tasted good, and wanted nothing more but for him to fill her up.

He slipped inside her once again, filling her up. His pace was slow and steady. Their moans filled the room along with their musk. His thrusts hastened, until he was bumping her deepest parts each time, cries falling out of her mouth.

He could feel himself slipping, and he could feel that she was close also. He held on, going on after her walls clenched around him for the third time tat night.

As he felt his climax near, he briefly turned super, spilling his seed deep inside her before returning to base form.

They both were left there, breathing hard. They could go on, but a stomach growled, conflicting with the next round that Goku was starting.

Chichi laughed, the sound bells to his ears. "That was both of us." she giggled, tummy growling again.

He chuckled, feeling the actual hunger taking him over. "Shall we go eat?" he growled, kissing her lips again.

"Will there be desert after?" she teased, nipping him on the nose.

"If you're referring to this mind blowing sex, then there will be a lot, my dear." he teased right back.

"Deal." she complied.

"As you wish." he scooped her up, devouring her mouth as he rushed downstairs. He couldn't wait to get done eating! The desert was going to be sweet.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Was that horrible or what? Anywho, I hope you enjoyed!<em>


End file.
